


Dean Likes Women's Underwear

by ficsandfuckery



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M, Short & Sweet, Women's Underwear
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-01
Updated: 2013-08-01
Packaged: 2017-12-22 02:19:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 754
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/907721
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ficsandfuckery/pseuds/ficsandfuckery
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Rhonda Hurley. We were… nineteen. She made us try on her panties. They were pink and satiny… and you know what? We kind of liked it.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dean Likes Women's Underwear

**Author's Note:**

> Timeline: Dean’s 19. Set before Supernatural, absolutely no spoilers.
> 
> Warnings: If you think I own these characters, I have this neat show you should really watch...

Dean was on shore leave in a sense. (Sam was off with a friend on a hiking trip for the week and John was a state over hunting a chupacabra or something.) Rhonda Hurley wasn't the most popular girl in school, she was one of the lesser known artsy types. But she was gorgeous and red headed and feisty. She dominated parts of the relationship that Dean wasn't entirely comfortable talking about, but liked more than he would admit even to himself.

The first time they had sex it was neither of their first times, but it was the first amazing time for both. She made him lick her open, which although not the sweetest tasting experience in the world, made him harder because of all the sounds it had her making; and she licked one of her fingers and stuck it up inside him - something he was very unsure about until she hit his prostate, and then, wow. After that she rode him like a freaking horse until he came hard inside of her (at her command).

Rhonda was almost as horny and uncommitted as he was, making the morning after a beautiful thing. Especially when she decided she was bored with waiting for him to wake up and woke him by taking his balls in her mouth. That evening, after watching three Star Trek episodes back to back, Rhonda pulled Dean away from the TV by doing a strip tease for him. Dean turned off the TV, watching as she slowly pulled off her flowery summer dress, swaying her hips seductively and pressing her breasts together as she pulled the dress off completely, revealing her pink silk bra and panties underneath.

Dean leaned closer, trying to pull her towards him, but she stepped back, smirking. 

"Strip for me," she ordered, her voice low. She unhooked her bra and let it fall to the floor. Dean, never very patient with anything, pulled off his shirt and slipped off his jeans and boxers quickly before reaching for her again.

This time she joined him at the couch, kissing him deeply once before she pushed him down with one hand and stood over him. Her hips nearly level with his face, she swayed slowly and tugged the satin down half an inch, teasing him with a grin. Dean was a teenager; he was already half hard. He watched hungrily as Rhonda moved before him.

"Have you ever worn anything like these, babe?" she asked him. Dean glanced up at her face, years of conditioning to be as straight and on the verge of homophobic as possible making him suddenly unsure. She smiled at him, sliding a fingertip over one of her nipples and reminding him who was in control of whether or not he came that night.

"Can't say I have," he admitted, working his face into a slight smirk. "You don't think yours would fit me, do you?" he joked. She smiled a smile that told him that was exactly what she thought, and he faltered slightly, but she was out of the underwear in seconds, and on her knees before him. Dean allowed her to slide them over his feet up to his calves before he had to stand for them to go the rest of the way. The fit was a bit awkward, but they did fit without him stretching them out too much. He wasn't sure what to think of it.

"You have some weird-ass kinks, sweetheart," Dean said amicably, bending down slightly to take her mouth. He could feel her smile against his lips before she pulled away to get a good look at him.

"Has anyone ever told you you'd make a really hot girl?" Rhonda asked him, pulling them close again and running a hand lightly down his well defined chest to the waistband of her pink satin panties. Dean felt a shiver down his spine in spite of himself.

"All the time," he said joked, smirking slightly. 

Rhonda didn't let him take them off until he was begging for release, and if he was honest with himself Dean was more sorry to have them off than he would've imagined. Later that night he put them back on under his jeans and a flannel of his own volition, and gave Rhonda her own strip tease.

When Sammy came back from his hiking trip, Sunday night, Dean had one quick wank to the memory before he boxed it up and stuffed it far into the recesses of his mind.


End file.
